


I Don't Want to Lose Your Love Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Normal Boots
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Multi, asagao shane is an asshole, ian is your best friend, this was a vent gone "wrong"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry, I was drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Lose Your Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like shit so i had to force other people to feel like shit as well <3 anyways i love shane gill with all my heart so i wrote something to match that... also i made the gender of the reader ambiguous !! so thats fun :3 i hope u enjoy

“I’m sorry, I was drunk!” Shane exclaims, his voice hot with anger and frustration but his eyes full of fear; you could tell he was remorseful, but you didn’t care.

“Shane, I don’t fucking care if you were hammered or completely sober, you don’t go around kissing girls like that!” you scream, tears welling up in your eyes. You were so angry, so upset, you felt like you could hardly breathe. You were pulling him out of the festival after seeing him kiss some pink-haired girl. You are furious, you only want to scream in his face and maybe punch him once to show how upset you are with him.

“Look, I’m-” he started, but your rage couldn’t let him continue.

“No, shut up! You know what, that’s it! I’m done!” you shout, throwing your drink at him before storming off, your breathing so heavy you could hear every rise and fall of your chest. You heard him shout something at you, but you can’t hear him, and you don’t want to. As you walk away from your boyfriend, you feel tears fall down your face, shaking the whole way to the dorms.

\---

The hours were ticking by as you sat in your room, sobbing and trembling, for what feels like millennia. You can’t believe that Shane would do that to you; kiss some girl like she meant the whole world to him. You didn’t understand, you didn’t want to understand, all you wanted was to cry and isolate yourself in your room. You were so upset at how the person you loved the most could betray you like that. Your eyes hurt from crying for hours with no end, and your chest hurts from the simple pain of what just happened to you.

Your roommate was probably out partying with friends, but you didn’t care. The last thing you wanted was to be interrupted, anyways. You were hoping Shane wouldn’t send one of his friends, either, because despite how much you enjoyed the company of PBG and Jared and Jon and the rest of the Normal Boots gang, you didn’t want to have to talk to anyone about this. All you wanted was to be alone.

As soon as that thought passes through your mind, a knock emanates from the door. Oh god, you think. _What if it’s my roommate? What if it’s one of Shane’s friends? What if it’s Shane?_ The anxiety kept running through your head, and you decide to yell out a weak, “Go away!” in response to the person at the door. 

“Hey, it’s me,” says the voice on the other side of the door. You perk your head up as you hear it, recognizing the voice. You stand up, wipe your eyes, and walk to the door, hanging your head low as you approach the door, opening it slowly.

“Hey, Ian,” you say meekly, raising your head to look up at him, hoping he doesn’t see your puffy, red eyes. You can tell he does, though, and he frowns as he looks at you.

“God, must be worse than it seems,” he announces weakly, his hand resting on your arm. He looks down at you directly, then walking inside your room and shutting the door behind him. “Where’s your roommate?” he asks, looking around the room as he does so.

“Out,” is the only response you can muster. Ian sighs at your response, sitting down on the bottom bunk of the dorm’s bunk bed, patting on the bed next to him. 

“What happened?” he inquires. You huff and walk across the room, sitting next to him.

“How did you know something happened?” you shoot back, anger still present in your voice. Not at Ian, of course, but your anger at Shane wouldn’t even go away for this moment. Ian seems taken aback from your response, but still continues on anyways.

“Shane came back his room and slammed the door, wouldn’t let anyone in,” he admitted, looking down towards the ground. “Jirard is at the festival with someone, so there’s no way for us to get in. You two have a thing, so I thought you would know.” His last sentence stung a little bit as you visibly frown. _I would know?_ you thought to yourself. _Of course I would know, it happened to me, not him!_ You sigh gently, looking over at Ian.

“I caught Shane kissing some girl with pink hair,” you begin, obviously curling up against yourself. “Says he was drunk like it doesn’t make it his fault anymore, and we fought a little bit, and…” you feel yourself crying again, so you pause to regain composure before continuing. “And I think I broke up with him.”

“Pink hair?” is the first thing out of his mouth, which you take offense to, since that was obviously not the most important detail of that story. You can’t hear exactly what he says after that, but you think you hear him say something along the lines of, “I thought she was with PBG…” which irritates you a little bit more. Not only did your boyfriend kiss a random girl, he kissed a random _taken_ girl? You let out an irritated sigh, and you couldn’t tell if Ian noticed or not, since he kept going. 

“Do you think he regrets it?” is the second thing out of his mouth, which you take even more offense to, since it seems like he cares more about Shane and not you, the one who got cheated on. You scoff, irritated at your friend.

“Why should I care?” you blurt out, your anger bubbling back up again. “He’s the one who cheated on me with some other girl, it’s not like he’s the one that deserves sympathy right now.” You looks down at your lap, where your hands are resting, as you mull over this conversation as it is happening.

“I know Shane hurt you,” he says, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “And it sucks, I know how it feels to get cheated on,” he mutters, looking off to the side as he does so. He leaves his gaze there for a second before looking back at you. “But maybe you two need to talk it out calmly. Y’know, like adults.” He smiles after that statement.

“I’m like 17, dude,” you say, giggling. “Not an adult quite yet.” After the laughter fades from your voice, you sigh and rest your head against your best friend’s shoulder. “But maybe you’re right. I should probably go talk to Shane about this.” You sigh gently and leave your head there, closing your eyes as you cherish this moment you have with Ian. 

Ever since you started dating Shane, you didn’t really hang out with the Hidden Block boys anymore because you kind of were a part of Normal Boots now. You weren’t forbidden to or anything, you just hung out with Shane and the rest of the crew naturally. You didn’t forget about Ian or the others, you just simply couldn’t find time to hang out with them.

“Thank you for checking in,” you say, smiling with your eyes still closed and your head on his shoulder. “And I’m sorry we haven’t hung out in such a long time.”

In response, Ian sighs contently and squeezes you with the arm he has around you. “Of course, you’re my best friend,” he starts, turning his head to look at you. “No time apart could change that.”

You simply huffed in response as you two sat there together, simply relishing in the company of your friend. But you knew what you had to do once this calm moment was over.

\---

You approached Shane’s dorm room slowly, looking over at Ian as he smiles at you and enters his room quietly. Light from the sunset was spilling into the hallway; the sun was still barely above the horizon. That meant that the festival would still go on for an hour or two. You gulp up any anxiety you have left and knock on the door. 

With that knock, you’re greeted with silence.

“Shane?” you say, shaking a little bit at the thought of seeing him. You hear heavy feet hit the ground and walk towards the door. The door opens to reveal Shane. His eyes are narrowed, but you can see that they’re puffy too. He says nothing, but moves out of the way of the entrance as a gesture to welcome you. You nod solemnly, walking into the room as he shuts the door behind you. You sit on the bed and look up at Shane, who still stood by the door. 

“Shane, I,” you gasp, words lodging in your throat as you spoke. “I wanted to talk about what happened.” He doesn’t verbally respond to that, and he obviously doesn’t want to talk about it. You sigh. “Look, Shane, I’m sorry for yelling at you, but you broke my trust,” you begin. “You kissed a girl and, drunk or not, you shouldn’t have done that. You’re in a committed relationship with me, and I don’t want you to break the trust we have by doing things like this behind my back.”

Your words are greeted with more silence. You sigh with a tinge of anger, and continue. “I don’t want to break up with you. I love you, and I want to be with you. But I need you to promise me that you won’t do this again.”

Shane says nothing, but instead walks up to you and hugs you tightly, burying his face in neck. His voice is muffled, but you can make out, “I promise I’ll never do it again, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” You sigh and rub your boyfriend’s back. In return, he pulls away from your neck and kisses you firmly, pulling away and hugging you again, more gentle this time. “I’m so sorry I broke your trust. I love you so much.”

You sigh and smile, running one of your hands in Shane’s hair. You plant a kiss on his cheek.

“I forgive you. I love you too.”


End file.
